herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is the main female protagonist of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. She is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and one of the founding members of Team Natsu. She is a member of a once extremely wealthy family who ran away from home to join Fairy Tail. She is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese version of the anime and Cherami Leigh in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Eucliwood Hellscythe, Suzuha Amane and Mika Shimotsuki. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Personality Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people,unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink.She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called "Love & Lucky" where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius can control the water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as Aquarius acting arrogantly and catching even Lucy herself in her attacks, or Taurus having perverse tendencies about her). Lucy has explained to Natsu Dragneel that Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Lucy, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far in the series, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more (and more powerful) Spirits she summons, the more of her Magic is exhausted. She has been shown capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat. Lucy has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits only by calling them instead of using the keys. Urano Metria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. It is the only known Caster Magic she's capable of using. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis. It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen. After receiving Aquarius's Magic from the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy is able to cast the spell on her own to defeat Jackal. Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. Keen Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it. Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content; in addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedic and real battle situations. 'Lucy Kick: '''A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial. Similar Heroes * Kagome Higurashi (''Inuyasha) * Rydia (Final Fantasy IV) * Gaige (Borderlands 2) * Asuna (Sword Art Online) * Elie (Rave Master) * Nami and Nefertari Vivi (One Piece) * Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade) Gallery 1tumblr_static_lucy_heartfilia_2__by_erzascarlet99-d63ok7p (1).jpg 1tumblr_static_lucy_heartfilia_2__by_erzascarlet99-d63ok7p (2).jpg 212c68418250c6a5acc7b836895af449.jpg 127 - fairy_tail fairy_tail_fan_service fan_service lucy_heartfilia tagme.jpg lucy1.jpg lucy and erza bikini.jpg 321e2a46bead60437e73f765584a3e2a.jpeg ag (2).jpg c30c25f9dac3c7fe3f5855fbbbd7f105.jpg e0e8db4c1e5f01f8629ed7ee4a5641f3.jpg fairy_tail_luccb.jpg fairylucychan-.jpg Lucy_cat.jpg Volume_45_Special.jpg wrw1 (2).jpg Lucy using Fleuve d'etoiles.jpg|Lucy demonstrates the power of Fleuve d'etoiles ur2.jpg Volume_41_Special.jpg External Links *Lucy Heartfilia - Love Interest Wiki Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Whip Users Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pure of heart Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:In love heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Genius Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Determinators Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Villain's Crush Category:Straight man Category:Fighter Category:Wizards Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes